Kisetsu
by sayan-P
Summary: Pequeños momentos: fugaces, con sabor a eternidad. Colores, aromas de un año que viene y se va, dejándolos a ellos jugando en la inocencia de un momento juntos. YohAnna
1. Haru

DISCLAIMER: Mankin no es, no será, no fue ni soñaré nunca con que me pertenece, así que no me demanden, mi economía está terriblemente mal sin que además me lleven a la corte T-T onegai?

* * *

_**KISETSU**_(1)

**Capítulos Uno: Haru**(2)

Desde el porche, mientras mecía sus piernas al ritmo de la suave brisa de primavera, recorrió con el brillo infantil de sus ojos cada una de las estrellas, cuidando de saludarlas a todas con una sonrisa y de vez en cuando acariciar el terciopelo azul que se extendía sobre su cabeza con una mano, mientras trazaba con su dedo índice la forma de la luna.

Lentamente, como queriendo vivir al máximo los siete segundos de presente, se volteó y siguió con la mirada la danza de pétalos de cerezo que, acompañados por el viento bailaban y revoloteaban delante de él: casi irreales, etéreas, como luciérnagas. Respiró profundo y pensó que tal vez la primavera era la más perfecta de las estaciones.

Antes de siquiera de verla o escucharla, sintió su presencia detrás de él, oyó como se arrodillaba a su lado y se quedaba en silencio, inmóvil. Vio, sin voltear, cómo la brisa mecía su cabello que seguramente brillaría destellos de oro, vio cómo respiraba y su abdomen subía y bajaba con lentitud, vio cómo sus manos de porcelana descansaban sobre sus muslos, puestas con toda corrección sobre la tela estampada de su _kimono_ blanco y él, a su vez, suspiró mientras flexionaba sus propios dedos y sentía sus manos callosas y con un leve sonido reprobatorio pensó que tal vez eso le molestaría, aunque nunca le había dicho nada.

Aclarándose ligeramente la garganta, miró por el rabillo del ojo como Anna desdoblaba sus manos de su posición y cómo, al hacerlo, un pétalo de cerezo cayó sobre el dorso de su diestra. Con una sonrisa de asombro, pensó también que la piel de Anna era igual de blanca, igual de brillante. Observó cómo ella se lo quitaba y comenzaba a preparar el té con cuidadosa lentitud, tal y como el protocolo le exigía y cómo extendía los _sakuramochi_(3) sobre el plato verde y rosa y sonrió.

Al ella extender su mano y ofrecerle la taza, él la tomó con una inclinación, rozando sus dedos en un gesto infantil, que sabía que no la molestaría. Esperó a que ella sirviera el té y luego invirtieron papeles, e Yoh fijó su vista en el _obi_(4) verde que ella llevaba sobre su cintura e imaginó cómo Anna estaría frunciendo el ceño en censura ante su poca seriedad.

Se llevó la taza a los labios y sorbió un poco de la infusión y escuchó el murmullo apagado de Anna comentando sobre el cerezo en flor de su jardín, oyó cómo susurraba, casi sin aliento, un _haiku_(5), sin duda aprendido para la ocasión y cómo, después de unos minutos de silencio, le preguntaba con cierto dejo de reproche qué pensaba él.

Yoh se volteó y vio cómo los ojos de Anna brillaban a la luz de la Luna, vio sus labios que hacían una fina línea de enfado y vio su propia sonrisa reflejada en los iris de ella y, sorbiendo una vez más antes de bajar la taza pensativo, le contestó con una risa infantil, tan suya, tan para ella.

"No, para mí en este _hanami_(6) hay cosas mucho más hermosas para observar que los cerezos en flor"

* * *

_Konnichiwa!!_

_He vuelto!!! Sobrevivo a la universidad!!! –fanfarria- a que no soy genial:3 Bueno, esto es de nuevo un multishot tipo _drabble_ porque ya siento que he dejado demasiado tiempo mi cuenta abandonada!!! Voy con las notas rápidamente entonces!_

1) 'Kisetsu_' es 'estación del año'_

2) 'Haru_' significa 'primavera'_

3) 'Sakuramochi_' es un dulce típico que se hace en esta época, como unas boltias de arroz dulces con pasta de judías _azuki

4) 'Obi'_ es el cinto (o cinturón) que lleva el _kimono_ y el cual mantiene el atuendo en su santo lugar jojojo!_

5) 'Haiku_' son poemas típicos japones, compuestos de sólo un verso de tres línes, generalmente 5/7/5._

6) 'Hanami_', una palabra que su servidora no usa para naaaaada! Jojojo!! Es la fiesta de la Contemplación de los cerezos en flor ('_hana_' flor, '_mi_' del verbo mirar, literalmente 'ver las flores')_

_Como podrán ver esta vez opté por un Yoh/Ana dedicado a las estaciones del año, lo que quiere decir que la próxima vez será para el Verano!! Veamos qué cosas calientes ocurren en ese momento! Ya saben que los comentarios están más que apreciados y las críticas (constructivas, si no le gusta y lo único que quieren hacer son _flames_... para qué lo leyeron completo? O.0 no se molesten en perder aún más su tiempo enviándome esas cosas, miren que Len está buscando cosas para cortar XD) mucho más!!_

_Ja ne!_


	2. Natsu

DISCLAIMER: Mankin no es, no será, no fue ni soñaré nunca con que me pertenece, así que no me demanden, mi economía está terriblemente mal sin que además me lleven a la corte T-T onegai?

* * *

_**KISETSU**_

**Capítulos Uno: Natsu**

Bufando, bajó las escaleras sin mucho cuidado. Caminando con paso seguro a pesar de la total oscuridad que reinaba en el pasillo, no se molestó en saltar el escalón que rechinaba al pisarlo y abanicándose con su mano derecha apretó con más fuerza el vaso vacío que portaba en la izquierda, rechinando sus dientes mientras sentía una gota de sudor bajar por el cuello semi abierto de su _yukata_.

Hacía demasiado _calor_.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo sintiendo la madera cobrar vida bajo cada pisada, saltar y hundirse con cada nuevo paso que daba, no podía apartar su mente del sofocante calor que le oprimía y que se abría paso entre sus pensamientos, dejándola con la garganta seca y jadeante. Doblando la última esquina, hizo ademán de entrar en la cocina cuando un hilillo de luz que se derramaba por el suelo la hizo detenerse en seco.

No sabía si era una imagen usual durantes estas largas noches de verano o si era algo de extremada rareza y que por eso se había escondido, amparada por las sombras del marco de la puerta, y la observaba con tal intensidad.

Frente al refrigerador, su _yukata_ descuidadamente puesta, el collar sonando cada vez que inclinaba su cuerpo hacia delante, el cabello azabache cayendo suelto y desordenado por sus hombros y sus piernas puestas a cualquier manera de modo que pudiese aguantar con más seguridad al ovillo que era el niño en su regazo, Yoh sonreía con aniñada alegría, haciendo muecas con las manos ante la puerta abierta del refrigerador mientras Hana reía fascinado con las sombras que veía en el piso, su cabello dorado que comenzaba a crecer hasta casi convertirse en la misma réplica desordenada de los de su padre atado en una cola alta.

Soltando un suspiro que tenía atrapado sin darse cuenta, Anna entró en la cocina, apartó una de las sillas y se sentó en ella, dejando el vaso en la mesa del comedor "Yoh, estás malgastando electricidad" dijo secamente, ocultando una sonrisa en cuanto su hijo se volteó con cara de haber sido atrapado _infraganti_ en un acto de delincuencia juvenil.

"Realmente, la estaba gastando pero Hana tenía calor y yo también" comentó Yoh, aún sonriente, sin rastro alguno de sorpresa ante la presencia de Anna.

"No uses a tu hijo de excusa"

"¡Vamos! Hace mucho calor Anna, déjanos estar un rato más" comenzó Yoh, volteándose hacia ella con ojos suplicantes de cordero, instando a su hijo que hiciera lo mismo "¡Tú también deberías unirte!"

"No tengo calor" haciendo caso omiso a los ojos implorantes de los dos hombres de la casa hizo ademán de levantarse cuando vio cómo Yoh comenzaba a reír "¿Qué?"

"Estás sudando" replicó simplemente todavía sonriendo inocentemente, moviendo su mano para señalar cómo la _yukata_ de Anna se había adherido a su cuerpo en más de un lugar debido a la humedad.

"Yoh... Seiscientas lagartijas para mañana"

Tragando en seco, dejó al niño en el piso entretenido en hacer saltar a su conejito por el suelo, y se acercó a Anna, una mirada cómplice en sus ojos castaños "Hai, Hai... sin embargo, hacer sombras es más divertido mientras más personas haya... además, hace demasiado calor esta noche para dormir o hacer cualquier otra cosa... ¿ne?"

* * *

_Yay!!!_

_El segundo capítulo! T-T inspirado porque yo también me estoy derritiendo! Aquí hace un calor horrible! Buf! –-se abanica con uno de los scripts que tiene botados pro allí, mientras ve cómo el resto de su casta está comiendo hielo, cortesía de HoroHoro—Y bien? No sé... quise probar algo diferente esta vez así que hice a mi primo todo adultote y con hijo y todo ;3; qué no es lindo?! XD en realidad la idea de verlo haciendo sombras la tuve hace algún tiempo y ha sido algo que no había podido quitar de la cabeza._

_Para todos aquellos que lo vieron (y para aquellos que están leyendo esto y les pica la curiosidad!) Yoh y Anna, al ser más adultos, están usando un lenguaje también más maduro... y en esa última línea, hay implicaciones un tanto más... de parejas casadas MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mi genio malvado (y malpensado!) contraataca!_

_Próximamente... otoño!_

_Ja ne!_


	3. Aki

DISCLAIMER: Mankin no es, no será, no fue ni soñaré nunca con que me pertenece, así que no me demanden, mi economía está terriblemente mal sin que además me lleven a la corte T0T onegai?

* * *

_**KISETSU**_

**Capítulos Uno: Aki**

Yoh cerró los ojos y se divirtió con los pequeños puntitos de luz que aparecían en la oscuridad de sus párpados, como si fueran su propio universo de estrellas. Apoyándose en sus manos, sintió la hierba húmeda cosquillear en su espalda y sus dedos flexionarse perezosamente, estrechando las hojas caídas que se encontraban a su alrededor hasta que se topó con el frío de la mano que se hallaba junto a la suya.

Dejándose caer entre un remolino de hojas color ocre, Yoh abrió los ojos y volteó, sonriendo ante la cara de fastidio que tenía Anna, sentada en silencio a su lado, sus piernas recogidas y su bandana carmesí colocada sin mucho cuidado sobre sus hombros. Yoh rió por lo bajo y se colocó de lado, apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano derecha y con su índice izquierdo comenzó a asestar leves golpes al costado de la chica.

"¿Qué?" le espetó esta, volteando y mirándolo a través de los mechones de cabello rubio que habían caído sobre sus ojos.

"Nada" respondió alegremente el chico, continuando con su actividad.

Yoh escuchó el bufido de Anna mientras se limitaba a mirar el cielo, la luna llena reflejándose en miniatura en sus pupilas y le daba un manotazo al dedo ofensivo. Riendo nuevamente por lo bajo y sin perder espíritu, el chico volvió al ataque, ganándose un manotazo al brazo que resonó notablemente en la oscuridad de la colina del cementerio, al igual que una mirada asesina de parte de la chica.

"Yoh Asakura… ¿cuál es el punto de que me hayas traído aquí a mitad de la noche para 'ver la luna' cuando lo único que estás haciendo es buscar una _muerte dolorosa y lenta_ si sigues haciendo eso?" le preguntó Anna, ya corta de paciencia mientras se inclinaba y lo veía entre su ceño fruncido.

Acariciando con suavidad la zona del impacto, Yoh aprovechó la ocasión para alzarse en su brazo derecho, de modo que estuviera a pocos centímetros de la frente de Anna "… ¿Me creerías si te dijera que me pareció suicidamente divertido?" le respondió, poniendo cara de pollito mojado.

Anna no debía saber que esa no era toda la razón.

En la cercanía, Yoh vio con creciente interés los irises de Anna, destellando bajo la luz de la luna de otoño. Observó cómo la chica le devolvía la mirada, sus pestañas, largas y doradas y sintió cómo el aliento de la chica le hacía cosquillas en su mejilla cuando le dijo "qué perdida de tiempo" y se levantó, comenzando a caminar, haciéndole un ademán de victoria a la luna llena.

Encontrar una excusa para estar tan cerca de Anna en la casa no era nada fácil.

* * *

_Terminé este bendito capítulo? Díganme que es verdad y que no es una vil mentira!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT0TT_

_Y aquí estoy! Después de siglos he vuelto, he revivido creativamente!! (al menos a medias .) No se crean, a parte de la universidad y de la vida tan deprimente que he llevado (la familia sólo trae problemas, definitivamente) este capítulo me fue sumamente difícil de escribir! No sabía qué tema darle dentro del otoño hasta que se me ocurrió esto._

_Esta vez no hay notas, sólo una pequeña referencia temporal/tradicional. _Tsukimi_ es un pasatiempo japonés que se da en otoño, en noviembre, cuando se dice la mejor y más bella luna llena del año aparece en el cielo. Muchas personas disfrutan salir tarde en la noche a hacer un picnic y disfrutar con sus allegas una noche _de 'contemplación de la Luna'_ como se traduciría literalemente… Yoh se lo tomó bastante literal, el muy cochinón XD Ah! y bueno, ya '_Aki_' que significa otoño :D_

_Bueno! Y ahora sólo nos queda una estación que espero postear junto con esta para terminar esta serie de ficlets y luego a ver si hago _algo_ con el multishot que tenía previsto hacer . Deséenme suerte!!!!! –Se pone una bandana en la frente y se anime para trabajar- OUUUUUU!_

_Ja ne!_


	4. Fuyu

DISCLAIMER: Mankin no es, no será, no fue ni soñaré nunca con que me pertenece, así que no me demanden, mi economía está terriblemente mal sin que además me lleven a la corte T0T onegai?

* * *

_**KISETSU**_

**Capítulos Uno: Fuyu**(1)

Yoh dio una tercera vuelta en su _futon_ sólo para notar cómo seguía igual de congelado y cómo las sábanas había logrado hacer una gran camisa de fuerza a su alrededor. Suspirando, trató de estirarse lo suficiente como para sacar un brazo de su capullo y tratar de salirse, sin embargo comenzó a notar con exasperación que las sábanas habían logrado serpentearle por encima del muslo amarrándolo con demasiada eficacia para su gusto.

Y ya había comenzado a dejar de sentir los deditos de sus pies, que era lo único que había quedado al descubierto.

Comenzando a desesperarse, trató de sentarse sólo para encontrar que eran esfuerzos algo inútiles dada la situación. Yoh pensó con algo de mordacidad que era la primera vez que caía en cuenta de que era ligeramente claustrofóbico a espacios demasiado apretados.

Con razón jamás le gustó su uniforme de entrenamiento.

En un último intento a la desesperada rodó otras dos veces en la cama, logrando sólo seguirse enredando y esta vez con la colcha de pasada lana que Manta les había prestado cuando, esa misma tarde, se había descompuesto la calefacción. Soltando una pequeña risa ante su situación, optó por quedarse quieto, con la mirada perdida en el techo mientras pensaba cómicamente que se debía ver como una gran lombriz blanca.

Yoh nunca había sido muy amigo del frío. Siempre trataba de visitar a su abuela en primavera en su templo en Izumo justamente para evitar la helada del otoño y del invierno. Siempre se había preguntado cómo se las arreglaba ella para sobrevivir los meses de frío, oración, comidas insípidas y días aburridos… aunque conjeturaba a su vez que como su abuela era una _oni_(2) lo más probable es que tuviese algún hechizo especial o la piel excesivamente dura y no sentía ni el frío ni el aburrimiento.

… Por alguna razón siempre pensó que tenía la razón.

Estremeciéndose ante una corriente de aire helado que había logrado abrirse paso por su cuarto, al chico le hubiese gustado más el haberse enredado como un ovillo, ya que de ese modo tendría más calor.

"Supongo que Anna estará durmiendo como una roca" susurró para sí mismo, pensando en los largos entrenamientos como _itako_ que tuvo que pasar su futura esposa bajo las cascadas de agua helada.

Anna, pensó, era una persona realmente increíble. Mientras él se había puesto dos abrigos, cuatro pares de medias, dos pares de guantes y se sus audífonos, Anna se había limitado a ponerse su abrigo de la escuela y a sentarse frente a la televisión, gritándole a él órdenes para que hiciera algo por la calefacción que había decidido pasar a mejor vida en el día más frío del año. Sonriendo, Yoh pensó que debía ella estaría durmiendo y, en su hipotermia, se preguntó con qué estaría soñando.

O con quién.

Agradeciendo el calor que le traía el sonrojo, se aventuró a adivinar. Lo más probable es que estuviese teniendo sueños maquiavélicos en los que planeara su nuevo menú de entrenamiento. Con algo más de entusiasmo adivinó que quizás estuviera soñando con salir de compras, después de todo es algo con lo que toda chica sueña, de acuerdo con lo que le había dicho HoroHoro.

Seguramente en el sueño, ella lo estuviera obligando a llevar todas las bolsas.

Por último pensó que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Anna estuviera soñando con él. Volviendo a sonrojarse en la oscuridad de su cuarto, sonrió mientras ponderaba que era una posibilidad.

Después de todo, él soñaba a veces con ella.

Pudiera ser un sueño donde estuvieran los dos juntos, en el porche de la casa. O un sueño donde Anna era una chica común que le pedía sus notas de matemáticas para tener una excusa y hablar con él. El sueño podría ser de ella escogiendo un regalo, o preparándole la cena.

Quizá, al igual que él alguna vez lo hizo, Anna estaría soñando que los dos estaban sentados juntos, muy cerca en el comedor y que ella se reclinaba hacia él, diciéndole que aprendiera a comer como una persona decente mientras le quitaba con su dedo índice un grano de arroz de la comisura del labio y él, como agradecimiento le tomaba la mano y lamía con cuidado el grano rebelde antes de que ella lo llamara y con cuidado se reclinara en sobre él, la cena olvidada mientras le comentaba que debía comprarse ropa nueva, que era mejor deshacerse de la que tenía y lentamente iba desabrochando los botones de la camisa de Yoh, pasando su mano izquierda, fría como el hielo por su pecho y…

Yoh abrió desmesuradamente los ojos en cuanto lo poco que le quedaba de consciencia percibió suaves pasos frente a la puerta de su cuarto. Con un quejido pensó que los fantasmas de la casa pudieron haberlo dejado morir de hipotermia tranquilo en lugar de despertarlo de semejante sueño…

"Si te ríes considérate muerto" levantando la cabeza de un golpe, Yoh vio cómo Anna estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, sus dos brazos abrazando una almohada y sus pies frotándose el uno al otro para darse calor.

Riendo nervioso, sintió cómo su cuerpo entero cobraba calor de nuevo al ver la figura de la _itako_ mirar desconfiada a sus alrededores "Eh… no lo iba a hacer" comentó, su voz saliendo ronca por el sueño.

Literalmente.

Anna avanzó unos pasos, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta corrediza tras de sí. Arqueando una ceja al ver la condición de su prometido se sentó y lo observó durante unos minutos antes de decidirse "¿Qué _demonios_ hacías para quedar en ese estado?"

"En la clase de física dijeron que la fricción ocasionaba calor… ¿quise hacer un experimento científico con miras a comprobarlo?" preguntó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa nerviosa a Anna.

Bufando de incredulidad, la _itako_ frunció el ceño mientras, con cierto asombro y cierto horror de parte del chico, tanteaba sus piernas en búsqueda de alguna de las esquinas de la sábana y, al dar con ella a la altura de la rodilla comenzar a desenvolver a Yoh. Al terminar, el chico se sentó y se estiró, masajeando por último los dedos de sus pies para devolverles un poco de movimiento "Gracias"

"Urusai(3)" le espetó esta mientras lanzaba su almohada a la cara de Yoh y comenzaba a gatear hasta su lado, extendía la sábana y la colcha por encima de ambos y se acostaba, dándole la espalda.

Alelado, Yoh miró unos momentos a Anna, cómo esta se acurrucaba y escuchó cómo esta le amenazaba si la seguía observando de esa manera. Encogiéndose de hombros, Yoh se acostó cuidando de guardar una distancia prudente entre sus espaldas y trató de acomodar su cabeza en la almohada y de volver a dormir.

Y fue entonces cuando sintió cómo Anna, la reina de hielo que no sentía frío, se movía y sintió sus manos frías como el hielo posarse en su espalda y cómo los pies de la chica buscaron los de él, haciendo que Yoh se estremeciera y se arqueara al contacto.

Yoh se arrebujó mejor contra las sábanas y, en la noche más fría del invierno con Anna acurrucada a sus espaldas, se preguntó por qué la gente creía que los sueños no se hacían realidad.

* * *

_Awwww!_

_Créanme, no tengo idea de cómo llegué a este final, pero supongo que un poco de romance adolescente nunca está de más._

_VIVO SEÑORES, SIGO VIVA!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! . Y bueno, un poco tarde pero aquí está el último _drabble_ de esta colección. Hace años que no escribía! Me estoy oxidando señores! Disculpen la pésima calidad, tengo que volver a calentar motores . su cast la observa y suspiran, ya saben que esa es una promesa que no se va a cumplir en algún tiempo ;_

_Bien, las notas!_

1) Fuyu: _significa '_Invierno'

2) Oni_: un _oni_ es un monstruo de la mitología japonesa, algo como una especie de demonio que suele habitar las montañas… cómo a Yoh se le ocurre semejante metáfora? Mi abuelita Kino, un _oni_?! Blasfemia! XD_

3) Urusai_: Literalemente, '_urusai_' es el adjetivo para '_ruidoso_', pero se ha convertido en una jerga que sirve para mandar a callar a alguien cuando está hablando de más o está siendo en exceso ruidoso. En este caso Anna le está pidiendo a Yoh que 'la deje en paz y deje de hablar'_

_Les agradezco a todos los que hayan leído/estén leyendo/vayan a leer esta colección, espero que haya sido de su agrado!!! Estoy abierta a críticas constructivas y a comentarios así que si tienen algo que decirme no dudeís en mandarme un _review_ mi gente!_

_Nos vemos,_

_JA NE!_


End file.
